Found
by amygerrard
Summary: Elena needed a time-out from her new life as a vampire and Damon just couldn't resist tagging along. AU from 3x22.


**AN: For the fic exchange over on LJ! Enjoy!**

**Prompt: **_Drunk!Elena and Drunk!Damon, sometime in upcoming season. More fun than angsty (like Bloodlines). Starts as more of a friendship fic and ends sweet and romantic._

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**_  
_

* * *

Elena sighed, grasping the shot glass in her hand before downing the liquid in one swift gulp. The vodka burned her throat deliciously, unlike the hunger for blood had been doing recently. She frowned, she was supposed to be getting her mind off of all of the problems that had arisen since she had turned, not dwelling on them. Three long weeks had passed but nothing had changed since her first day as a vampire. Her friends still watched her intently, like they were on constant alert for when she would break. She wasn't going to do that, though. She was Elena Gilbert. She had survived the accident that killed her parents, staked vampires, come face to face with a werewolf, daggered a few Originals and, although her last encounter with an Original had resulted in her death, she had managed to come out on the other side.

Even though she had conquered all of that to get to where she was now, she still felt that little niggling of fate that was pushing her to make a mistake. It would be so easy; just one little lapse in concentration and she could let the blood lust claw at her throat until she had successfully satiated it, leaving behind her a wake of death and destruction. But that wasn't her. She wasn't a murderer and so, she held her hunger back to the best of her ability. Sometimes it got to be too much for her though, and so, she came here.

A little dive bar just ten miles outside of Mystic Falls but it offered her all of the comfort she needed. The patrons paid no notice to her and their alcohol-tainted blood held no appeal to her. Alcohol was on tap, thanks to her new-found power of compulsion. But the best thing? Nobody knew who she was. She didn't have to pretend to be fine all of the time. Because she wasn't. Fine would imply that she accepted the cards that fate had dealt her with but sometimes, during those tiny, contemplative moments when she wondered what if, she wished she had died in that car accident. Sometimes, she thought that everyone had been through so much, _too much_, and it was all because of her. Sometimes, she thought that they would be better off without her.

But then she had seen Jeremy. The earnest and openly begging expression that had been painted on his face had only served to make him look like a child, that little brother she had sworn to protect when he was just a baby gurgling in his crib. And, who was she to deny his request that she turned? He needed her. That was reason enough for her to turn. After all, younger brothers always needed their big sisters around because who else would love them and protect them in that way? No one.

Her internal monologue was disrupted by the screech of wood-on-wood as the bar stool next to her was pulled out; the grating sound cut through her heightened senses and sent a chill down her spine.

She ignored him. She knew who it was without even looking at him; his musky scent was unmistakable, a mix of bourbon and simply him. She motioned with her finger to the bar man, offering him a small quirk of her lips as he refilled her glass.

"Didn't expect to find you here," Damon mused, looking straight ahead towards the small supply of bottles that were resting against the deep red, yet faded, wall. He noticed the peeling wallpaper in the corners, the slight scent of damp, the scored wood of the bar and the plentiful supply of dust. She stood out against the decrepit scenery, her ethereal beauty like the moon against the dark, night sky. Her face still held her olive complexion, only a few, nearly unnoticeable, shades lighter than her human skin had been. Her doe eyes seemed duller now, though, no longer were they that chocolate shade of brown that never failed to make him melt but rather, a muddy brown that swirled with depression and heartache. Her lips were tilted down into a frown and her brow was furrowed. She was still Elena though, from her straight brown locks to her standard T-shirt-and-jeans combination and right down to her ever-present Chucks.

Elena rolled her eyes, lifting the glass to her lips and drinking the clear liquid down with lightening speed. "Maybe I didn't want to be found."

"Ah," he refuted, wagging his finger towards her. "Now, see if that was the case then you could have picked a location a lot farther than just outside of Mystic Falls to have your little pity fest."

She spun in her chair, pinning him with a glare; the fire in her eyes excited him because she was finally feeling _something_. "One, if I went any further than just outside of Mystic Falls then everyone would realise that I've been going out of town on these trips and two, this is not a pity fest. _This_ is a time-out."

Damon's eyebrows rose and a smirk flitted across his face before it fell into a mock hurt expression. "And you didn't think to invite me on this so-called time-out? Time-outs are our thing, Elena," he reminded her with a wink.

"Well," she drawled, "I distinctly remember quite a few near-death experiences during our road trips. Guess I didn't want to risk it."

"Or," he countered, resting his arm on the bar as he leaned towards her, invading her personal space though she didn't make a move to retreat. "You were scared I would beat you at pool. I mean, I get it, Elena. I'm awesome," he shrugged, making a what-can-you-do face.

Elena arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Damon nodded his head, a twinkle in his cerulean eyes and a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Game on, Salvatore," she quipped, pulling him from his stool and over to the pool table that was situated in the corner of the bar.

"So, how do you want to play this?" he questioned, grabbing a cue. "I would offer to strip but I'm not sure I should do that in public. Later on, on the other hand..." he trailed off, wriggling his eyebrows at her salaciously.

Elena rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore his comment. "How about you have to take a shot every time the other person pots a ball?"

"Seems fair," he shrugged. "What about the winner's prize?"

"Winner chooses the prize."

Her eyes widened and her breath escaped her lungs in one sharp exhale as the full impact of her words shocked her brain. She noticed as Damon's eyes began to glitter and knew that there was no hope in recalling her words. It was winner takes all.

_All_. One little word, three measly letters but it had Elena's body vibrating with dread, nervousness and regret. Those, of course, would be the natural reactions for anyone to have when stuck in this kind of predicament but she couldn't deny the thrilling sense of excitement and anticipation that coursed through her body.

"Who should break?" Elena questioned, taking the pool cue from his outstretched hand. She tried to ignore the electricity that stemmed from her fingertips where her skin had brushed his. Her eyes flitted to his, though her gaze quickly flicked away when she met his intense azure stare that penetrated her soul so very deeply. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm her body that was raging with hormones. That task was a lot harder now that she was a vampire; her body had a way of flicking through emotions like photographs in a slide-show. It was something she had to learn to control, her emotions were heightened and she knew that they could get the best of her if she let them.

"Well," Damon smirked as he stalked around the table, being sure to brush his hand over the small of her back as he passed. "I was raised to be a southern gentleman so, ladies first." He made a sweeping gesture with his arm as he sunk into a bow.

Elena rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her lips. She bent over the table, the pool cue falling into the arch of her fingers naturally. She slowly retreated the cue, tugging it behind her back fluidly. Her motions froze, her eyes suddenly glued to Damon as he shrugged out of his leather jacket, his muscles rippling beneath the fabric of his blue shirt as he did so. Her eyes were transfixed on him; the little sliver of toned stomach and the dusting of dark hair from his happy trail that she was able to glimpse as he raised his arms above his head in a languorous stretch, the way his shirt tightened against his pectoral muscles as he arched his back and the creamy flesh of his neck that glowed underneath the lights as he leant back, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Elena was broken from her reverie by his husky whisper that did unspeakable things to her body and sent her brain into a frenzy. "That cue is not going to move itself, Elena," he teased, placing his hands on the edge of the pool table and arching his eyebrow at her.

She glared at him, her arm shooting forward as the chalked tip of the pool cue struck the white ball. She jumped, the gasp leaving her throat as the white ball careened off the table. Damon ducked, the ball flying over his head before striking the wall, a noticeable dent forming in the bricks. Elena's hand clasped over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. She hadn't mean to apply that much force; Damon's shit-eating grin had just got to her and before she knew it, she was taking her aggravation out in the game. She had forgotten that she wasn't human anymore, so when she had applied that little bit more force, she had actually been using her vampire strength.

"Easy there, Hulk," Damon chuckled, his azure eyes twinkling with mirth. He strolled around the table, his fingers trailing over the smooth wood until he came to a stop beside her. "Let me help you."

Elena shivered as his warm breath fanned over the side of her face and she avoided his gaze, knowing that she was liable to get lost in the icy, blue depths. His hand stretched over the green felt, her eyes following its every move as he gently rubbed the white ball against the table before leaving it to rest on the small white dot. His hand trailed over her back, causing her to stiffen; she couldn't let him see the reactions he evoked in her body with just a simple touch.

"What are you doing?" she murmured breathlessly.

Damon smirked, placing his hands on the curves of her waist. His head dipped down to beside her ear as he whispered sensually, "Helping you break."

Her breath got stuck in her throat as his fingers trailed down the skin of her bare arms, tingles erupting wherever he touched. His fingers overlapped hers as he manoeuvred the pool cue and slowly bent her over the table. Damon made sure to press every inch of himself against her that he could; his cheek against her neck, his chest to her back, his hands over hers, his hips and crotch against her ass and his feet lined hers as he boxed her in against the table. He surrounded her in every way; he was all that she could feel and smell and she was even transfixed by their reflection in the opposite window. She followed his guidance and allowed him to control her movements as he struck the white ball with the cue, sending it straight for the triangle of red and yellow balls.

Elena's eyes followed the balls as they scattered around the table in a tangle of colours, a smile curling at her lips as two reds sank into the pockets. She arched up off the table, a giggle of glee falling from her lips as she clapped her hands together excitedly. She twisted, pulling Damon in for an embrace that surprised her as much as it did him. She was about to pull away when she felt his arms encircle her back and she was pressed tightly against him. Her eyes closed of their own accord as she basked in their first mutual hug and the warmth that was radiating between them. A deep sense of calm overcame her, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She welcomed the serenity and couldn't help the disappointment that flooded through her when Damon broke their embrace apart, a sheepish smile on his face as he did so.

"Two shots for me then," he mused, making his way over to the bar.

Elena's eyes followed after him helplessly, watching as he leaned on the bar and compelled the bartender effortlessly. Her eyes darted away when she saw him turn, though she was sure from the grin on his face that he had caught her staring. Her eyes stayed trained on the pool table as she trailed her finger over the rough, green felt mindlessly.

"Elena," Damon sing-songed, causing her head to rise from the table. "I stole the whole bottle."

Elena smiled, noticing how Damon's blue eyes gleamed with amusement as he swung the bottle from side to side, the clear liquid sloshing against the glass. He pulled two shot glasses from behind his back and set them onto the table. She watched, entranced, as he unscrewed the red cap from the bottle, his bicep bunching with the effort. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to suppress a moan when he tilted his head back, exposing the long, lean lines of his neck, and gulped down two mouthfuls of the vodka. Her doe eyes were locked onto his Adam's apple as it bobbed with each swallow, her trance only broken when he removed the bottle from his lips and let out a low, satisfied sigh. Her breaths were coming out of her lungs in quick exhales that she knew he would be able to hear with his vampire senses. She couldn't help it though, it was her body's natural reaction to his presence.

"My turn," he purred.

The game passed with both Damon and Elena potting their respective colours, though their progress had been slowed by the alcohol affecting their senses and muddling their brains. Elena stumbled, grabbing onto the pool table for support as the hysterical giggles flew from her lips, uninhibited.

"Woops," she giggled, grasping Damon's arms as the tears stung at her eyes. She found that she couldn't stop smiling and laughing, even when she didn't know what had made her so happy.

"Easy there," Damon teased, attempting to hold her up as his own balance faltered. "This could be your final shot."

Elena breathed out slowly, a mock serious expression painted on her face as she narrowed her eyes at the black ball that rested on the table. "You," she smirked, pointing her finger into Damon's chest, enjoying when he stumbled slightly, "are going down."

Damon raised his hands in surrender, handing her the pool cue as he stepped back from the table. He tilted his head to the side, admiring the roundness of her ass as she bent over the table. His eyes were glued to her curves, only broken from his ogling by her groan of disappointment.

"Well, well, well," he mused, rubbing his hands together in glee.

Elena handed him the cue begrudgingly, leaning beside him as he lined up his shot. "Miss, miss, miss," she chanted, running her fingers up and down his spine in the hopes that it would distract him.

"Yes, I win!" Damon cheered as he sunk the black ball into the corner pocket. He tapped Elena's bottom lip as she pouted, his eyes looking over her head and around the, now empty, bar. "I guess we should go."

"Yeah," Elena murmured distractedly as her fingers rubbed her lip, a strange warmth blossoming from where he had touched her flesh. She picked up her jacket and followed behind him dutifully as they exited the bar.

"Home?" he questioned when they ventured out into the cold night air.

Elena smiled goofily, her arms flailing around as she struggled into her jacket. She cheered when she managed to push her arms into the sleeves and shrug the leather onto her back. "Race you!"

Before he could reply, Elena had used her vampire speed and had disappeared off into the night. Damon shook his head with a low chuckle that followed behind him as he took off after her.

"Beat you!" Elena screamed breathlessly, her arms raised in the air in victory when she came to a stop in front of her porch.

"You," Damon wagged his finger at her, "had a head start. Cheater."

"Oh, please," she scoffed, making a move to walk up the front steps of her porch. "You're just a sore loser!"

Damon grabbed onto her hand, halting her progress. "Where do you think you're going?"

Elena frowned, hooking her thumb over her shoulder, "Bed."

"_Nuh-uh_," Damon shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips. "There's still the little matter of my prize to discuss."

"Oh," Elena breathed, her doe eyes widening.

"Yeah," Damon drawled, wriggling his eyebrows at her. "So, I was thinking of all of the possibilities and I finally came to the conclusion that there was one thing that I wanted from you. I want- _Humph-_"

Damon was cut off by Elena's lips on his. He froze at first, unsure as to whether it was a dream or, in fact, reality. When he didn't wake up and realised that she was _really_ kissing him, his lips gently moulded against hers. Her soft moan had him going into overdrive; his hands clasped at her body, one on her waist and the other on her neck as he controlled the kiss. Her fingers grabbed at the collar of his shirt, steadying herself as she stretched up onto her tip-toes so they were pressed tightly against each other, their bodies merging until it was impossible to tell where Damon finished and Elena began. The kiss was sweet, tender and chaste but it still managed to make their breathing ragged.

"Wow," Damon muttered, gasping as he ran a hand through his raven hair in amazement. "Well, that was unexpected."

Elena froze in confusion, "What?"

"I was just going to ask you to bring me along on your next time-out," he chuckled.

Elena's cheeks flamed with embarrassment but she didn't deny him when he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. She stared after him as he stalked off into the darkness, his jaunty whistle piercing through the silence of the night.

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_

_Twitter: _amygerrard_

_LJ: amygerrard_


End file.
